


Looks Good on You

by lotrfan88



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, D. Gray-Man - Freeform, F/M, Lavilena, lavi x lenalee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrfan88/pseuds/lotrfan88
Summary: A short fic about why Lenalee is wearing Lavi's jacket after the Noah's Ark arc.





	Looks Good on You

Lavi’s voice echoed throughout the empty white streets of the ark as he drew his hands down from where he’d cupped them around his mouth to yell for his friends. The street was too peaceful, the walls and doors reminiscent of other European cities he had visited throughout his life, only lacking the bustle of livelihood. It was eerie, an omen of what could be lurking in the future, rather than a feeling of peace at their victory. Kanda stood beside him on the street, glancing around as well, both of them unsure as to how they could possibly find their other friends in this maze of alleys and doors. 

A faint, short piano melody sounded somewhere in the distance and Lavi turned his head towards the rattle of a door opening behind him. Seemingly from nowhere, Lenalee and Allen entered the street in a rush, surprise and elation clearly present on their faces as Lenalee embraced Kanda where he stood before them. Lavi could see that she was crying as she pulled away from her hug and smiled, wiping her eyes. 

She looked at him then, and before he knew it she had crossed the cobblestones in two easy strides, and her arms were around his neck. He took a half step backwards, thrown slightly off balance by the weight, and returned the hug with one arm, wrapping it tightly around her waist. 

“So, uh, we’re alive?” He laughed awkwardly, looking at the other two as Lenalee pulled away from his chest. 

She choked out a small laugh and wiped at her face again with one hand, the other gripping at the corner of Lavi’s jacket. He moved his arm from her waist and placed his hand lightly on her bare arm as she stood beside him. He smiled down at her.

“Cheated death once again,” he said, grinning. 

Lenalee nudged him lightly with her fist, releasing her grip on his jacket as she did so. Lavi’s fingers brushed against the skin of her arm as he let go too, the warmth of the contact distracting him for a split-second. 

Allen mentioned something about a key and a piano and motioned for them to follow him back through the doorway that they had come from. Kanda entered without a word and Lenalee moved to follow him when Lavi’s hand caught her arm again. 

“Lenalee,” he said. 

She turned to face him, her eyes shining from the presence of her tears, but he could see that they were filled with happiness, not the sorrow he was so familiar with. 

“What is it?” She asked him. 

“Here,” he said. He let go of her arm and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, holding it out to her. “I should have offered it to you before, but everything was just happening so fast. But uh,” he paused and looked away from her face. “You just looked a little cold,” he finished awkwardly. 

Lenalee smiled at him and gave a small laugh. She reached to accept the jacket but before she could, Lavi held it up and moved behind her. 

“Here, let me,” he said, draping it across her shoulders as she moved her arms through the sleeves. It was big on her, but she pulled it close to her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of it, the smile never leaving her face. 

Lavi looked at her as she stood there before him. The thought of wrapping her in his arms again and holding her close ran through his mind. He thought about the fact that he could have easily never looked upon her rose-colored face, her cropped hair and shining eyes, again had the ark truly crumpled below him and left him in that abyss. He felt his heartbeat quicken and swallowed it down before he gave himself away. 

“Looks good on you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling that easy smile of his. 

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. 

“Thank you.” She took a step towards him and raised herself onto her toes to place a small kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered against his skin for what felt like an eternity before she pulled away and turned to walk back through the door. 

Lavi followed her slowly, breathing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and tossing his head back to look up at the sky. His hand hovered against his cheek where she had kissed him. He shook his head from side to side, trying to shake the burning color from his face before stepping across the door’s threshold.


End file.
